Suze sina razmetnoga
Evanđelje po Luki, XV. 18. "Jedan čovjek imaše dva sina, i reče mlađi od njih ocu: Oče, daj mi dio od imanja, što pripada meni. I otac im podijeli njihovo imanje. I po tom do nekoliko dana pokupi mlađi sin sve svoje, i ode u daljnu zemlju i onamo prosu imanje svoje živeći besputno. A kad potroši sve, nastade velika glad u onoj zemlji i on se nađe u nevolji. I otišavši pribi se kod jednoga čovjeka u onoj zemlji; i on ga posla u polje svoje, da čuva svinje. I željaše napuniti trbuh svoj roščićima, koje svinje jeđahu, i niko mu ih ne davaše. A kad dođe k sebi reče: Koliko najamnika u oca mojega imaju hljeba i suviše, a ja umirem od gladi! Ustaću i idem ocu svojemu, pa ću mu reći: oče, sagriješih nebu i tebi, i već nijesam dostojan nazvati se sin tvoj: primi me kao jednoga od svojijeh najamnika. I ustavši otide k ocu svojemu. A kad je još podaleko bio, ugleda ga otac njegov i zažali mu se, i potrčavši zagrli ga i cjeliva ga. A sin mu reče: Oče, pogriješih nebu i tebi i već nijesam dostojan nazvati se sin tvoj. A otac reče slugama svojijem: Iznesite najljepše haljine i obucite ga, i podajte mu prsten na ruku i obuće na noge. I dovedite tele ugojeno te zakoljite, da jedemo i da se veselimo, jer ovaj moj sin bješe mrtav i oživlje, i izgubljen bješe i nađe se. I stadoše se veseliti... Plač prvi: SAGRIJEŠENJE Vivendo luxuriose dissipavit substantiam." Luc. cap. 15. 1 Grozno suzim gor'k plač sada, Gorko plačem grozne suze, Ke razmetni sin njekada Kajan s grijeha ljevat uze; Je da i moje grijehe oplaču Suze u suzah, plač u plaču. Vječnoga Oca, vječna Riječi,7 Ka si umrlu put uzela, Da se od smrti svijet izliječi Ka svima bješe život spela, Riječi, u ljudskoj ka naravi Pravi čovjek si i Bog pravi; Ti sa neba pošlji odi13 Meni duha prisvetoga, Ki od Boga oca ishodi I od tebe sina Boga, Da on objavi s moga glasa, Za naš nauk, što ti kaza! Blag Jezuse, i ti prosti,19 Čim razmišljam vrh dubina Neishitne tve mudrosti, Uz istinu ka taština Ako s moje slabe svijesti Priloži se i namjesti. Za otvrdnutu svijes prignuti25 Na skrušenje od pokore, Trijebi je od svijeta spomenuti Himbe i varke sve najgore, I da prostit vlas višnja je Vazda spravna, tko se kaje: Tako i ljekar s prva od svudi31 Istečenu ranu otkrije; Ni ga smuća, ne ga trudi, Što nečisti crv izije: Donijet bo je sva odluka Dugo zdravlje s kracih muka. O grešniče, u zlu tvomu37 K vječnomu se dobru uteci, U izgledu viđ ovomu Sebe istoga, kaj se i reci, Veće božje da je smiljenje, Neg sve ljudsko sagriješenje. Dan večerom, čovjek svrhom43 U životu svom se hvali; Milos Višnji dijeli s vrhom Svijem, ki su u njega ufali: Sviđ se, vjeruj, ufaj, sluša', Što skrušena stječe duša. Pod česvinam grm prignuti49 Gdi u spletenu gaju raste, A o klisurah strme ljuti Gledaš visjet divje hraste, Ter pod snijegom vrsi bijeli Planinam su posijedjeli. Sin, ki dio blaga očina55 Rasu, čim se blude tiri, Sharan stražnik od živina, Kijeh želudom gora žiri, Na hrek jedan suh se biše Naslonio teško odviše. Tuj, čim skončan u životu61 Jedva uzdahne podiraše, Mrući od glada žirnom skotu Na jestojsci zavidjaše, Nasitit se želeć veće Pićom, ka se prascim meće. On, ko dobar svacih mnoštvo67 Na veliku zlu promijeni, I bogatstvo u uboštvo, I u prikor glas pošteni, Kliče ovako vas u smeći, Sebe u sebi ne videći: "Ah, ter ja sam mladac mili,73 Oni mladac primljen svuda. Od koga se vik ne odili Slas ljuvena i razbluda, Znan, plemenit, bogat, vrijedan, Slavljen, dvoren, služen, gledan! Ako ja sam oni isti79 Sad u sebi, jaoh, da gdi je Sviono ruho, grimiz čisti, Plemenito ki me odije? Gdi su obilne gozbe moje, I prijatelji i gospoje? Ah, ja nijesm, ki sam bio,85 Ako u meni nije mene; Jaoh, svak me je ostavio Sred pustoši sej kamene; Pače gola i kami oni Studeni me svojom goni. Mješte piće slatke, uljudne,91 Mješte dvora pozlaćena, Mješte sluge, u noći i u dne S kih mi dvorba bi činjena, Mješte uresne svim postelje, Gdi pokojah moje želje; Jestojska je ma jedina97 Nepoznano gorko travje, Prasci družba, dvor planina, Kami tvrdi meko uzglavje, A raskošna, jaoh! pernica Suha zemlja crna lica. Čačka moga dvorne sluge103 Obilnim se brašnom hrane; A ja od glada mrem pun tuge Sred pustošne ove strane, Želeć kao zvir, nu zaludu, Naći brašno u želudu. Ah na ovo li bludnos tvoja109 Dovela me, izdavnice, Ka pod slikom od pokoja Dvorne i blage ljubovnice Na službu me tvu zapisa Dokli iz mene krv isisa. Ah, nesvijesna, ka ne gledaš115 Ni razloga, ni zakona; Ah, bezočna, ka spovjedaš Za istinu laž smiona; Ka sred srca nemaš svoga Srama od ljudi, straha od Boga. U nečistoj koga želji121 Ne prigrli i ne primi? Tvoji su bludni priatelji Vazda bili ljeti i zimi, I tudjini i mještani, S kim te ugađa trg pogani. Ah, s kijem se nisi stala?127 Tko ti nije bio sred krila? Tko je taj, koga nijes' izdala. Koga nijesi privarila? Sveđ nekrepka, sveđ razlika, Tamna, tašta, huda, prika. Ne ću mučat zle načine.133 Kim me bitje iskorijepi; Spovijedat ću varke istine, Kim me opsjeni i zaslijepi; Ukopat ću u ove gore Tve sramote, me prikore. Bješe zlatan pram vrh čela139 Za razbludu raspustila, Svitlos draga i vesela Sjaše iz oči sunca mila; A capćaše posred lica Združen trator i ružica. Od koralja usti objavi145 A od lira prsi svoje, Govoraše nje gizdavi Posmijeh: "Daj mi srce tvoje!" Veljaše opet: "Daj ga meni!" Pogled slatki i ljuveni. Nje svi čini bjehu drazi,151 Sred razblude i miline; Neka želi, tko ju pazi, Tko ju želi, neka gine: Bijelom rukom, snijeg nadhodi, Tihijem stupom tančac vodi. Ah, ma svijesti zapanjena,157 Sve ovo scienjah i saviše, A ona stara iz korjena Priobrazila sliku biše, Čim oblipi i namasti Bliede kože suhor tmasti. A ostriže s mrca vlase163 I crvima uze iz usti, Te ih iz groba stavi na se, I u rudeže zlatne spusti: Plijen od smrti da je sva dika, I vez slatki ljubovnika. Pepeo lica pogrešpana,169 Suha, žuta i pjegava, Bi načinit toli znana Hitrom silom od naprava, Da se crno bijelo ukaza Na obrazu bez obraza. A mažući raskrvavi175 Usti oprhle, pomodrene, Na sramotu od naravi Da ih koralji zarumene; A ogoli premaliće, Da svu zimu skrije u cviće. Pristavljenih vrhu kosi181 Trepte od cvića perivoji; Na ustiju cvijeće nosi, Na prsijeh cvijeće stoji, Cvijeće u rukah, cvijeće svuda, I ona u cvijeću zmija huda. Medna je riječca, srce otrovno;187 Oči ognjene, prsi od leda; Ljubit kaže, mrzi skrovno; Vijek ne želi, sveđ te gleda; Jedno misli, drugo čini, Vara, izdaje, laže i hini. Ja za ovu samo hajem,193 Sama je ona moja draga, Samoj njoj se ne pristajem Svu noć vrtjet oko praga, Klikujući skladnom pjesni Nje ljeposti, me ljuvezni. Ona, ko me vidi i pozna199 U nju mrežu uveznuta, Kaže mi se nemilosna, I na moj plam ostinuta; Ja ju gledam bez prestanja, Ona od mene oči uklanja. Nje mraz oganj moj razgara,205 Nje gnjiv ljubav moju uzmnaža; Žeravom me led satvara S omraze mi sve je draža; Slatki mi su nepokoji, Prid očima sveđ mi stoji. Ona bježi, ja ju slidim,211 Krije se ona, ja joj pišem, Kako za njom gasnem, blidim Venem, sahnem i uzdišem: Ona pismo dere i meće, Čekajući stvari veće. Ja opet milos da isprosim,217 Bit s naprava ljepši žudim: Svilu oblačim, cvijetak nosim, Resim lice, kose rudim, Sveđ uzdahe šiljem ognjene Ne stavlja se ona od mene. Ja razumjet sebi davam,223 I ono što je, da je ne ću: S novijem gizdam i napravam Gostim, dvorim bolju sreću Šetam, gledam, spjevam milo, Nu je zaludu svako dilo. Naposlije ruka stupi229 Na mač britki od pjeneza, Je da on probije i razlupi Tvrde oklopi draga uresa, I dobitnik s njim izabrani Dodem, gdi ma lijepa brani. Promjenjiva i veseli235 Ona tada sliku svoju; Kaže, ino da ne želi, Neg ispunit želju moju: Oči u oči me upira, Blijedi, uzdiše i umira. Ja biljege videć ove,241 Ne štedim se i ne kratim U razlike njoj darove Pjenez veći da potratim: Ona u zlatu primljenomu Mjeri ufanje srcu momu. Za na svrhu doć žuđenu,247 Ja šiljem opet s veće zlata Dragi kamen u prstenu, Biser za ures bijela vrata, Na riječi me ona drži, Obećava, a ne vrši. Jedan pogled bludno striljen,253 Sladak podsmijeh, riječca od meda, Željan uzdah, ali usiljen, Ki mi proda srce od leda, Izabrani i velici Mojih rana bijehu lici. Zlato leti u toliko,259 I iz mojih bježi ruka; Blijedi lice sve koliko, Skončavam se, i od svijeh muka I od svih šteta život prima Za svu platu vjetra i dima. Moj ju ognjeni uzdah moli,265 Da me u trudu već ne hrani: Mojim se on trudom boli, I obećava, i opet brani Tako hitro, da ti kaže, Da si ti kriv, što ona laže. U to život u dne, u noći271 Skončava mi se i odlaga; Mećem, sipljem sa svom moći: Sve što imam i zlata i blaga: Mrtav razbor, svijes je slijepa, Na zlo srnem, ko me cijepa. Ter u način poplavice,277 Ka sve nosi, što zadere, I oreć se niz litice Valja gore, polja ždere: Obori se i poždrije Me imanje najposlije. Nu bi šteta mala bila283 Dobra izvanja izgubiti, Da me nije usilila Blago lijepo potratiti, Unutrnje me kriposti Bez obzira, bez milosti. Što ne učinih, što ne skrivih,289 U ku zlobu s nje ne upadoh? Tlačih zakon, neprav živih, Tlapih, mamih, grabih, kradoh; Na vrlija se djela spravih; Sram poplesah, Boga ostavih. Bijeh obličje izgubio295 I priliku od čovjeka; Od mene se svaki dio Preobrazi s grijeha prijeka; Pače u grijehu obraćena Osta ma put strašna sijena. Staše u glavi ponosita301 Vrla oholas u nescijeni A u čelu stanovita Zasječena u nesvijes meni: A na obrazu blijedo i mrazno Bezočanstvo bezobrazno. Mećahu oči s navidosti307 Zglede otrovne, zlobne i krive; A pjenjaše pun gorkosti Sve čemere jezik žive; A rigahu usta huda Krv smrdeću gnjusna bluda. Uši iđahu pomno i hrlo313 Osluškujuć hude raspe; Jezovito zjaše grlo, Da proždorstvo vječno zaspe, Ruke pohitne i skupljene Bijehu, a noge k dobru lijene. Glavu, čelo, oči, uši,319 Usta, grlo, ruke i noge, I u tijelu i u duši Opak i pun zlobe mnoge, Vas naman se viđah grda Vrh nakazni, vrh svijeh srda. I ako pričuh u ke doba,325 Da se o meni zlo govori, Nenavidnost, rijeh, i zloba Sve uzroči ovo i tvori; Ako rođak ki me kara, Prikleh mu se, da se vara. Vrgoh stare prijatelje,331 A za novu mu družinu Uzeh onih, s iste želje U bludnosti koji ginu; Vodih za mu stražu ovih, Gozbe obilne njim gotovih. Bez pristanka s njima šetah,337 Ljubljenijeh oko mira. S njima tražah, koga sretah, Da oči gdi i ja ne upira, I kon toga mnokrat mista Bi mi od sumnje sjen ma ista. Tu li na zbilj tko ga minu,343 Još da na nju ne pogleda, Uzeh sumnju za krivinu, Zgrizoh sebi usne od jeda, Rijeh, u kući živ se spraži Bud prijatelj moj najdraži. Što ne stvorih, što ne rekoh,349 Što ne prosuh oda svudi, Dokli od nje ono stekoh, Što ma bludnos većma žudi, I što ona huda odviše Dala od prije mnozijem biše. Ah, prem ziđe na pržini,355 I vrh morske trči pjene, Tjera vihar po planini, Omekšava tvrde stijene, Malim sudom more prazni, Zmiju grije, lava blazni. Kaže ropstvo, krije verigu,361 Ište zdravlje u nemoći, Kami u cvijeću, cvit na snigu, Snig na suncu, sunce u noći. Vjeru i ljubav tko god scijeni U nekrepkoj naći ženi. Upuštava najposlije367 Mene, i k sebi tamno druži; Ije sa mnom, sa mnom pije; Jakno zmije vrat mi okruži, Ljuta, otrovna i veoma Bludna, bezočna i lakoma. Ona i trbuh moj bog s nebi373 Bijehu; neka bez jezbine I zaliha pića u sebi Bludnos moja ne ostine; Tim probirah sa svih strana Piće izvrsne, vina izbrana. U dne, u noći, ljeti i zimi379 S njom ustarah zlobe moje, Zavežajem nečistimi U sljepilu svezan stoje O nje vratih, kao pas jedan, Prstom kazan i od svud gledan. Ah, dosta se jednom samo385 Plešuć obzir časti odreći, I zrcalo, ko imamo Pred očima, vrć za pleći; Neka ne mi, da nu druzi Vide, ki su naši ruzi. U smrdeću bludu mnogu391 Rastijahu moji prikori, Živuć ko zvijer u brlogu, Ku sad pasem u ovoj gori; Gnusoba me s tamnih dila Bješe svega priklopila. Ah, sram jezik veće veže,397 Da ne kaže u naprijeda Bludni oganj, ki požeže, Moje biće sve bez reda; Najposlije dokle izgrnu U pepelu mu čas crnu. Jer, ko dah joj sve me blago403 I već ona viđe u plati, Da uboštvo moje nago Ne imaše joj česa dati, I da mi je kosti ižela, Krv ispila, meso izjela, Ter da sam se ogolio,409 I bez zdravlja i baz časti, I da veće sunca dio Ne može me s nje dopasti; Pokli pođi duša od zlata, Vrže i ljubav mrtvu iz vrata. Osta ljubav pri koristi.415 Nu ne poznav još ja toga, Na običajni blud nečisti Idem k raspu bića moga; Ali ona nemilosna Mene uboga tad ne pozna. Tako jak cvit, od uresa421 Ki nije veće, kad uvene: S prva očinka, opet splesa, Pak izmete na dvor mene: Neka u prahu i u kalu Strenu ostavim diku opalu. Da su od zlata polje i gore,427 Da sve rijeke zlatom teku, Da je pućina zlatan more, Da vas saj svijet zlatan reku: Svijem tijem ne bi stoti dio Ženske želje napunio. Ljepos, razum, ljubav, vira433 Sve je pričica i besjeda: Kakav si, ona ne razbira, Koliko imaš samo gleda; Zlato iz tebe izet ište, Za vrć pak te na smetište. Ja u taštu stratih bludu439 Čas i pamet i imanje, I ne osta mi drugo u trudu, Neg il žalos i kajanje, Kad promislim cića jada Tko sam bio, tko sam sada. Plač drugi: SPOZNANJE 1 : Pokli božja veličina : U početak svijet satvori, : Sred općenijeh najprije tmina : Od svjetlosti zrak otvori, : I ostaše razlučene : S bijelim danom noćne sjene: 2 : Tako u tminah svijeta ovoga, : Zametena svega u sebi, : Kad čovjeka umrloga : Vlas pritvara višnja s nebi, : Prosvitlili ga blago dosti : Najprije zrakom sve milosti. 3 : Netom ovi zrak udari : U stražnika žirnijeh stada, : Viđe i pozna sve privari, : Ke mu uzrok bijehu od jada, : I da staše za satrti : Svoj zli život gorom smrti. 4 : Tim pokliče: "Tko me ovako : Ukopa u skut pustijeh gora, : Da želeći dobro svako : Od glada umrem pun prikora, : Čekajući mješte groba : Da me proždre zvjerska utroba? 5 :Za sve jer bi pravda bila, : Tko god žive kao zvjerenje, : Da i mrtav na sto dila : Od zvjerenja razdrpljen je: : Ako i zvijeri nebi strane : S piće utekle svim pogane. 6 : Ah! lipoto draga očima, : Ka za zlatom smagneš toli, : Evo plate, ka se prima : Slideć ures tvoj oholi, : Da i zvijeri bježe prike : Ljudsko srce s tve prilike. 7 : Ti si oblak, ki zastupa : Viđenje nam od nebesi; : Gine, tko tvim putom stupa, : Zapletena toli jesi; : Nevjernost je tva istina, : Družba: ispraznos i taština. 8 : Djevojčice prigizdave : Cvijet čistoće svoje mile : Pod raskošam tve naprave : Nepomno su otrunile: : Ti najdraže prijatelje : S tve otrovne svađaš želje. 9 : Ti postelje ženitbene : Priljubovstvom mnokrat skvrniš; : Ti svitlosti proslavljene : Ime tlačiš, zraku crniš; : Ti prihvaćaš bludim tvima : Ljubovnika u hotima. 10 : Ti nevješte mladce vodiš : Mrtvijem pramom zavezane; : Pogledom ih ti gospodiš : I u srcu stvaraš rane; : Ti ih vodiš na zla svaka: : Oni hudi, ti si opaka. 11 : Prikiduješ ti zavjete : Ljudem Bogu posvećenim, : Čiste želje, misli svete : Da potamne bludnom sjenim, : I da plijen je tvoga obraza, : Što se Višnjem jur prikaza. 12 : Turske sablje na pravednih : Ti obraćaš jedovito; : Mjere od suda od najvrednijih : Rukah kriviš ti očito; : Samosilna svud se čuješ, : Istijem kraljim ti kraljuješ. 13 :Gradovi su glasoviti : U pepelu tvojih plama; : Ti vas ures njih čestiti : Splesa i posu travom sama; : Ti si uzrok vječnijeh šteta, : A u sebi što si opeta? 14 : Jedno ufanje, ko sveđ bježi; : Zlo u slici prazna dobra, : Plam, ki spraža, a ne vriježi; : Noć, ku za dan sljepac obra; : Vjetrić, huđe ki razgara; : Obećanje, koje vara. 15 : Jedan stabar, ki neplodan : Samo u sjen se širi i stere: : Slados gorka, ijed ugodan; : Glas bez riječi, riječ bez vjere; : Hip u viku svijeh godišta; : Vjetar, magla, sjen, dim, ništa. 16 : Meni se je dogodilo : Kao djetetu, koji hrli, : Gdi plam svijeće ckili milo, : Najposlije ki ga oprli; : Kao lepiru, koji udara : Oko ognja, ki ga zgara. 17 : Jur za zrakom umrlime : Od liposti, ka svim udi, : Slideći ga sve me vrime : U ljuvenoj u požudi, : Mlados kopne, život ginu: : Ah, sad poznam mu krivinu! 18 : Ah, spoznanje pričestito! : Unutarnja s tebe zraka : Razvedrena vidi očito : Pravo dobro bez oblaka, : Gdi je spasenje, gdi su moji : Slaci i draži svim pokoji. 19 : Jao, vez, ki me smrtno veže, : Ja ne poznah sred krivine: : Tako i more ne uteže, : Tko mu nori u dubine; : Nu na vrhu pak kada je, : Trud mu i malo vode daje. 20 : Kose, ke zvah zlatom prije, : Jao, zabliješten s njih na blizu, : Poznam da su ljute zmije, : Ke sad srce moje grizu; : A s pogledim svitle oči : Munja, iz koje trijes iskoči. 21 : Ono lice, gdi mi siva : U ružicah zora bila, : Sad je drača bodežljiva : I ma vječna noć nemila; : A usti, ko mnjah da med hrane, : Čemerom su otrovane. 22 : Zraci, kijem se život diči, : Zovući ih zvijezde svoje, : Himbeni su provodiči : Bili od tamne smrti moje. : A posmijesi vedri i slaci : Puni grada crni oblaci. 23 : Ah, i ostavih mjesto rodno, : Probijući strane i luge, : I ištući što je ugodno, : Nađoh jade, brige i tuge, : I u doba toj smeteno : Ostah kano drijevo odsječeno. 24 : Eto život moj svjedoči, : Kakav svijet je i što daje: : Kad se smije, plač uzroči, : A kad blazni, tad izdaje; : U uresnu lijepu sudu : Sdrži nalip i smrt hudu. 25 : Celovom te slacijem truje, : Grleći te smrtno ubija; : U hvalah te istijeh psuje, : A krepčinah svije previja; : Razlik obraz stavlja na se, : Kao zvijer, ka se vjetrom pase. 26 : Tiho s hitrim zasjedami : Tjera iz srca svih bojazni; : I unjeguje s prva i mami : Pod prilikom od prijazni, : Pa ko silnik pleše i meće, : Tko se uzda u nj najveće. 27 : Tako i more u tišini : S kraja pomorca u plav zove : A kad ga ima u pučini, : Skoči i uzavri na valove, : I u potopu, ki na nj ori, : Prije smrti grob mu otvori. 28 : Ah, sad imam pamet hitru, : Sve je, što svijet gleda i dvori, : Na ognju vosak, dim na vitru, : Snijeg na suncu, san o zori, : Trenuće oka, strila iz luka, : Kijem potegne snažna ruka. 29 : Ah, nije život ljudski drugo, : Neg smućeno jedno more, : Neg plav jedna, koju dugo : Biju vali kao gore: : I sred ovih netom tmina : Čoek se rodi, mrijet počina. 30 : Bježi, kud znaš, što hoć, čini, : Zapad i istok vas obhodi, : I beskrajnoj po pučini : Svijet kružeći Indije brodi; : Krij se u jame gorskijeh hridi: : Smrt svuda te slidom slidi. 31 : I nije stvari, koja može : Ubjegnuti toga suda; : U pokoju sred raskoše : Stoj bez misli i bez truda: : Bran, se oružjem, zlato trati, : Ne ćeš joj se othrvati. 32 : Smrt ne gleda ničije lice, : Jednako se od nje tlače : Siromašne kućarice : I kraljevske te polače; : Ona upored meće i valja : Stara i mlada, roba i kralja. 33 : Vedre krune, teška rala : Jednom kosom ona slama; : Lijepos, blago, snaga i hvala : Sve je prid njom na ognju slama : Gluha i slijepa bez obzira, : Kud prohodi sve satira. 34 : Zgrade ohole, ke visješe : Njekada se do nebesa, : Sad hrvane po tleh leže, : Gnjusnom stopom stado ih splesa; : A od unuk se carskieh hrane : Kosti gore ne ukopane. 35 : Slavne gospođe i kraljice, : Kih liposti još se hvale: : Zlatne kose, drago lice, : Ljuven pogled, ke su imale, : Ah, viđ, što su u ovo doba: : Malo praha u dno groba. 36 : Gdi su mlaci prigizdavi, : Plemeniti i bogati, : Ki cijenjahu njegda u slavi : Pored suncem u vik sjati? : Ah što je od njih sad ostalo, : Neg li u zemlji zemlje malo? 37 : Gdi junaci, koji snagom : Lave hrvaše i medvjede? : Gdi razumni s riječi blagom : Ki daždjahu med s besjede : Gospodeći srca umrla? : Smrt u pepeo sve je strla. =38 : Gdi oni, ki se od svih ljudi : Dobitnici oglasiše? : Gdi li uzmožni, kih požudi : Krug malahan vas svit biše, : I ostali ne brojeni? : Svi su u laktu zemlje zbijeni. 39 : Gdi su istočna carstva stara? : Gdi gospodstvo od Rimljana? : Svi pod plugom, kijem svit hara, : Od vremena su uzorana, : Jest, tko njegda svijetom vlada, : A ne zna mu se ime sada! 40 : Mru kraljevstva, mru gradovi, : I njih plemstvo trava krije; : A jer je umrli život ovi, : Čoek u srcu miran nije; : A svaki dan vidi očito, : Da nije ništar vjekovito. 41 : Vrijeme hara stanac kami, : I žestoko gvožđe izjeda; : A hoćemo mi, da nami, : Ki smo od zemlje, svrhe ne da? : A ako život naš je zgledan, : Vas nije drugo, neg hip jedan. 42 : Što je bilo, prošlo je veće, : Što ima biti, još nij' toga; : A što je sada, za čas ne će : Od prošastja ostat svoga, : Na hipu se vrijeme vrti, : Jedan hip je sve do smrti. 43 : Ah, da u što možeš rijeti, : Da se uzdaš veće odi? : Je da u vrijeme? Vrijeme leti, : I u dohodu svom prohodi; : Zgledaj ga si, svid se, tko si, : Ufaj, kaj se, moli, prosi. 44 : Tko se rodi, svak umrije, : i bi, kao ti, prije tebe; : Da, kao njemu, i tebi je : Mrtav biti od potrebe, : Da za tobom rode opeta : Novi narod nova ljeta. 45 : Ali svak čas gdje gledamo : Mrijeti i djecu u povoju; : Ah jaoh, za šta ne imamo : Više glave sveđ smrt svoju? : Ka čas po čas zgodu pazi, : Da te ubije i porazi. 46 : Nu smrt ovo nije, što čini, : Da sve umrle narav stiže; : Smrt je ono, što istini : Vječni od raja život diže: : Kratak uzdah smrt je od svita: : Smrt je od duše vjekovita. 47 : Ah, jednaka smrt je svima; : Ah, i svak zna, da umrijet će; : Ali s mukam jednacima : Doć svakomu smrt, jaoh, neće : Dobri će i zli umrijet jednako; : Nu u raj dobri, zli će u pako. 48 : Dobri će u raju puni uresa, : Gdi u vedrini bez oblaka : Sja vrh sunca i nebesa : Jedna svjetlost u tri zraka. : Pod pristoljem gdi višnjime : Stoji udes, sreća i vrime. 49 : Gdi u ljubljenom svomu Bogu : Duša slavom opojena : Dobro izvrsno, rados mnogu : Sasma uživa sveđ blažena : Pokoj vječni, lipos pravu, : Mir, dobrotu, znanje i slavu. 50 : Zli će pasti u ponore : Dno paklenih crnih jama, : Da tu u vijeke vijeka gore : Sred žestocih strašnih plama. : Osuđeni u tamnosti : Bez ufanja, bez milosti. 51 : Gdi zmije otrovne, zmaji gorući, : Zle nakazni, srde vrle : Huđe jade, nemir ljući : Daju kletim, ki se prle; : Gdi ore potop teških sila : Daždi od ognja, gradi od strila; 52 : Gdi je vaj smrtni ki sveđ kolje, : Gorci plači, trudi živi, : Tuge, pečali i nevolje, : Srdžbe, omraze, smeže i gnjivi, : Škripnja od zuba, kršnja od ruka, : Vječna žalos, vječna muka. 53 : Ah, ma dušo, trepti i čezni : Misleć, kako život straja; : Muka je viećna, nje boljezni : Bez svrhe su i bez kraja; : A u paklu nije ufanja, : Neg skončanje bez skončanja. 54 : Liepa dušo, ka u nas shodiš : Neumrla, čista i bijela, : Ti od života dan izvodiš; : Vječna svjetlost tva vesela : Neba je zraka, svijeta dika, : Plod višnjega sunca i slika. 55 : Angjeoska je tebe straža : U životu ogradila, : Božja pomnja ti najdraža : I slatka si kćerca mila: : On neumrli da te spase, : Umrlu odjeću uze na se. 56 : Ah, da li se ne sramuješ : Plemstvo i svitlost tvu veliku : Pocrniti, čijem stanuješ : Zbijena u grijehu tamnu i priku? : Ne, ne, ukaži, sveta odluka! : Da se djelo božjih ruka. Plač treći: SKRUŠENJE Pater, peccavi, jam non sum dignus" Luc. 15 1 :Da ozeleni i procvjeta :Prut osušen; da šibika :U zmiju se pruži opeta. :I privrati sva kolika; :I da Lotu starom žena :Stup se učini od kamena: 2 :Od višnje su vlasti s gori :Djela čudna i zamijerna; :Nu od ništa ko se stvori :S primogućstva neizmerna, :Ko htje, može promijeniti :Sliku stvoru svom na sviti. 3 :Ali obrnut i svrnuti :Ljudsku pamet u slobodi, :Ka se odlukom svojom puti, :Čuda ostala sva nadhodi; :Jer ako se volja oprijet će, :Višnja vlas ju silit neće. 4 :Nu da pustoš hridna i strma, :Puna zvijeri, zmija i zmaja, :Kupjena i drača oko grma :Koj se plete sa svih kraja. :Još perivoj bude ugodan :Rajskim, drazim voćem plodan, 5 :Tere jedan, ki pun zloba :Biće rasu i iskorijepi, :I sred tmina i gnusoba :Usmrdje se i oslijepi, :Da pogleda, da se skruši :Nov u srcu, čist u duši, 6 :I tko srnu bez zakono :U nepravdah sva godišta, :Tere bludno i smiono :Živuć s grijeha pade u ništa, :Da s milosti gora dane, :Prestvori se i ustane: 7 :Promjena je ova odviše :Vrh svijeh čuda čudna u sebi; :I nije stvari slavom više :Ni na zemlji ni na nebi; :Božje ruke svemoguće :Djelo najviše i najvrnće. 8 :Kad potisne u nevolju :Grijeh čovjeka i porazi, :Gane Višnji blagu volju, :I satrene čim ga spazi, :Pun milosti, pun ljubavi :Srce i novi duh mu stavi. 9 :Čovjek tada, ki bi prija :Suh prut, s dobrijeh djela zene, :I pokorom jakno zmija :Svlači stare sve promjene; :A obslužujuć dobra djela :Ptica izlijeta iz pepela. 10 :Ter jakno oro bistri upira :Od ufanja vid s kriposti :U sunce ono, ko prostira :Zrak mu od pravde i od milosti, :I pomičuć novijem veće :Starih želja perje meće: 11 :Tako griješnik sred planine :U pustinji dvijeh gora, :U nevoljah dočim gine, :Milos višnju ganu z gora; :Tim odluku novu zače, :Da se od grijeha i boli plače. 12 :Od grijeha se plače i boli, :Boli, ali ne pristaje :Željet boles tešku toli, :Teža i veća vele da je :Od bolesti i od svih muka, :S kih se u paklu ciči i buka. 13 :Plače, ali plačem žudi :Nadić sitne zvijezde očima, :Proz kih lijevat oda svudi :Rijeke od suza dotle ima, :Dokle u gorku vodu onu :Svoje zloće sve potonu. 14 :Tim boleć se i plačući :K zemlji obrazom nica pade, :I kroz uzdah najgorući, :Da ukaže skrovne jade, :Jedva iz srca najposlije :Jedno tužno "vaj!" podrije. 15 :Za tijem se opet omramori :Studeniji mraza i leda; :Hoće, da riječ izgovori, :Žalos brani, boles neda; :Nu napokon glas uteče. :I on uzdišuć s plačom reče: 16 :"Ćaćko!" I da veće izusti :Svoj grijeh treptje i iščeznu, :Riječ mu umrije posred usti, :A u suzah vas ogreznu; :Tim s bolesti teške umuknu, :Kako da mu srce puknu. 17 :Pak do njegdi jur za time :Obilnije daždeć suze. :S uzdasima žalosnime :Besjedu istu glasit uze: :"Ćaćko! - zgriješih!" Ali opeta :Plač i uzdah riječ mu smeta, 18 :Tim bi rekao, od njih svaki :Da se tjera i prigoni :Da on izreče grijeh opaki, :Ter sad ovi, sada oni :Prvi u tomu čim bit želi, :S usta i s oči i ne dijeli. 19 :Po nebesih tako oblake :U neskladnoj suprotivi :Tjera i goni s vlasti jake :Mrazni sjever, jug daždivi, :I dobitnik neka ostane :Svaki čuva svoje strane. 20 :Nu po licu čim plač pisa, :Što uzdah reče pun poraza, :Riječ između plača uzdisa :I između uzdah plačuć kaza :Sve, što bješe rijet spravio :Tužan uzdah, plać nemio. 21 :Jur na sjeni sred pustinje :Hridna zabit ke posila, :Noć priloži mrake sinje, :Kijem svijet bješe priklopila, :Povjetarce povrh stina :Smrznivaše vlažna tmina. 22 :Žirno stado u snu dugu :Ostalo se bješe od paše; :Ptica u dubu, zvijer u lugu, :U pokoju sve mučaše: :A sam griješnik ne umuče :S misli, u trudu ke ga muće. 23 :Zapovrnu on plakati :Vapjuć: Čemu, jaoh, nebesa :Više mene vidim sjati :Sred vječnoga vedra uresa, :Gdi obroh zemlju i tamnosti, :A pogrdih njih svitlosti? 24 :Čemu li ja, jer mi opeta :Zemlja kaza, sred livada :Da što jutrom zene i cvjeta, :Večer vehne i opada; :Ne promislih ako time, :Da je minuća lijepos svime? 25 :Ah, što vidjeh sinje more, :Gdi smućeno vri na čase, :Ter počinut vik ne more, :Ako ne htjeh mislit na se, :Jaoh, da tako sred pučine :Svijeta ovoga nij' krepčine? 26 :Što li gledah brza krila, :Gdje put neba ptice steru, :Ako misó nije mislila, :Da vrh zemlje u istu mjeru :K Bogu imam moje u vike :Pute obratit sve kolike? 27 :Noći slijepa, gluha noći, :Gluhu i sliepu slična meni, :Ah, da mi je ufat moći, :Da smrknute tvoje sjeni :Neće izagnat zora bijela :Meni plačna, svijem vesela! 28 :A to, jer se, jaoh, bolesti :Grijeha moga ne podoba, :Da mi svijetli dan izljesti :Bude u nijedno doba: :I toli mi ikad svane, :Da i dan, ko noć, crn mi ostane, 29 :Platna tvoja, čim vezijahu :Neumrlim zracim zvijezde, :Rek bi, da mi govorahu: :"Ah, nut gledaj naše gizde, :Ah, nut kak smo liepe i drage, :Koli jasne; toli blage. 30 :Da nu misli, slugam nami :Ako otac tvoj darova :S uresnijem svitlim plami :Naša jasna lica ova, :Koju slavu sred nebesi :Spravlja tebi, ki sin jesi?" 31 :Tako i lipos, zvizda umrla, :Svijetla lica, zlatna prama, :Bivši u oči moje uprla :Zrak bjeguća svoga plama, :Veljaše mi: Tvoja želja :Misli u stvoru Stvoritelja; 32 :Reci srcu: Lijepo ako je :Ovo umrlo vidjet tebi, :Ljepša duša koliko je, :Neumrla ka je u sebi; :A još vele ljepši gori :Višnji, koji dušu stvori. 33 :Jer ako ljepos, ka se pazi, :Lijepe duše prilika je; :Duša, na koj slika izlazi :Božja, kakva scijeniš da je? :Kakav li opet Bog od vika :Ki je bez slike sebi slika? 34 :Lipa je ljepos, koja očima :Slika od lijepe duše kaže; :Ljepša duša, koja ima :Sliku božiju, dare draže; :A najljepši Bog je paka, :U kom, po kom, s kim su svaka. 35 :I nesvijestan ja sam mogo :Boga ostavit pri taštini, :Ki je dobro pravo i mnogo, :Put i život moj jedini, :Put, po komu tko se puti, :Nikad neće poginuti. 36 :Život, u ki tko vjeruje, :Još da umre, žive u vike, :Pače u smrt život čuje :Slave izvrsne i velike, :Gdi on dobar daje dobro :Dobrijem, kih je za se obro. 37 :Ah jaoh, plačne oči moje, :Gdi su od groznijeh suza mora? :Plač'te, plać'te sve dni svoje. :Plač'te, plač'te bez umora; :Ah, i da se moj grijeh skrati, :Život se u plač vas obrati. 38 :Nu kad ja sam tvrđi od stijene, :Ter ne plačem zadovoljno, :Daj proplači, ti kamene, :Biće moje prinevoljno; :Što ne ćutim ja, ti ćuti: :Ja od kamena, ti od puti. 39 :Svijetlo sunce zlatnijem zrakom :Drazijem goram vrhe resi; :Sveđ se meni pod oblakom :Skrivaj lice od nebesi: :Neka u ovakoj crnoj noći :Ne budem se nazret moći. 40 :Nu ako inim u tamnosti :Noć me i puste kriju gore, :Gora i noć s kom kriposti :Mene meni skriti more? :Sve zaman je: treptim, blidim, :Ako u sebi sebe vidim. 41 :Tko sam? Čovjek? Ah jao, kako? :Nijesam, nijesam neg crv jedan :Kroz življenje moje opako :Splesan i od svud za rug gledan; :I ma tašta slava i hvala :U prikoru sva je ostala. 42 :I ja, ki sam ništa u sebi, :Ja smio sam, ah jao! Bože, :Neizmjernu zgriješit Tebi, :Znajuć da vlas tva sve može, :Ne držeći u spomeni :Ke milosti poda meni? 43 :I još živem? Još me zdrži :Zemlja? Još mi sunce i siva? :Treskovima nebo prži :Dubja, ka mu nijesu kriva; :A u krivinah tko se ustara, :Ne poraža i ne izgara. 44 :Ah, ma dušo, tužna odveće! :I cijeć grijeha tolikoga, :Ka bit žalos mala ne će? :Uvrijedila ti si Boga, :Kroz milos te ki veliku :Stvori od ništa na svu sliku. 45 :Dar bi njegov ma sloboda; :Pravdu i milos u me stavi; :Gospodstvo mi vječno poda :Vrh stvorenja svoga u slavi; :Jer htje, da sam čovjek vlada :Od istoka do zapada, 46 :Svojom vječnom zapovjedi :Da me vriježi, nebu reče; :A zvijezdami svijem naredi, :Da mi svaka blaga isteče; :Čini oganj, da me zgriva, :A povjetarce oživljiva. 47 :Da red vodi, da me očisti, :Da me uzdrži zemlja opeta; :I kamenje tvrdo umisti, :Da me brani od zlih šteta; :Rude umnoži srebra i zlata, :Da me smiri tim bogata. 48 :Za piću mi voće uzgoji, :A za lijeke bilje usplodi; :Na mu službu htje, da stoji :Sve, što leti, plove i hodi; :Da mi život, biće, stanje, :Pamet, mudros, svijes i znanje. 49 :Razborom me još nadari, :Dobro od zla da razdijelim; :Da mi razlog, da one stvari, :Ke znam dobre, samo želim; :Zlo i dobro ter čim vidim, :Od zla utečem, dobro slidim. :Sve je prid njom na ognju slama; 50 :Za me cvijećem razlicime :Proljiće se mlado kruni; :Za me rodno ljetno vrime :Zlatnim klasjem njive puni; :Za me zrela jesen paka :Kiti o rubju voća svaka. 51 :Za me plamen iz kremena, :Drvo iz gore vadi zima: :Za me plodna dar sjemena :Stara mati u skut prima; :Za me ribe plovom hode :I od mora i od vode. 52 :Za me ptica gnijezdo zbira, :Med za mene pčela kupi, :Za me ovčica run prostira; :Vo pod jaram za me stupi; :Meni vrani konji jezde, :Siva sunca, mjesec, zvijezde. 53 :Tim još, kad bi moglo biti, :Da se u vijeke ne umira, :I da pako strahoviti :Nije od muke i nemira; :Moj se život boljet obro, :Jer uvrijedih vječno dobro. 54 :Skot nesvijesni u vrlini, :Ki u gorskoj stoji dubravi, :Spozna, tko mu dobro čini, :I haran mu je po naravi; :A ja bit ću s grijeha zloga :Dobročinca zlotvor moga? 55 :Sam ja bit ću vrh svih zviri, :Tvrda srca, prijeke ćudi :S neharnosti, koju tiri :Moj u zlobah život hudi, :Zli otmetnik sve dni svoje :Stvoritelja duše moje? 56 :Ah, eto se učinilo :Gorko more, me skrušenje; :Vas moj život sveđ nemilo :Od bolesti valom bijen je: :A splijevaju u nj se u vike :Mojijeh groznijeh suza rike. 57 :Pače kako vode u more :Sa svijeh kraja hoće uljesti: :Tako od svuda sve najgore :Bolesti u me: jaoh, bolesti! :Tijem s čemerna skupa u jedno. :Poprav ja sam more jedno. 58 :Ako se ini puni jada :Bole s dobra izgubljena, :Jaoh, i ja se bolim sada, :I čini me mrijet spomena; :Jer izgubih sve me drago :Zdravlje, imanje, dobro i blago. 59 :Ako je druzijem žao veoma :Ostaviti rodno misto :Iz ćaćkova bježeć doma; :Ja se bolim za to isto :Ne imajući nigđer stana :Satren tukač pustijeh strana. 60 :Ako u tešku su ini vaju, :Jer su ih duzi priklopili; :Meni misli boles daju, :Jer za platit dobrijem dili, :Stotijem dijelom, jaoh, ne mogu :Teške tuge, zlobu mnogu. 61 :Ako u puti, čijem boluju, :Druzi stoje bez pokoja: :Koju boles, jaoh, ja čuju, :Gdi je nemoćna duša moja? :Ter grijeh mačem prijeti od smrti, :Za posjeć me i satrti. 62 :Ako inijem psovka ohola :U nemiru život zlobi: :Cijepa srce me na pola :Oštra boles, jer u zlobi :Padoh taman u životu :U prikornu zlu sramotu. 63 :Ako druzi žalost ćute :Osuđeni na smrt hudu: :Bolesti su prijeke i ljute :Žestočije meni u trudu, :Gdje ne samo na smrt tako, :Da osuđuje grijeh me u pako. 64 :I za sve to moći nije, :Čijem se boli srce i kaje :Da količak bi grijeh prije :Sada žalos tolika je; :Ali ufam, da je u Boga :Milos veća grijeha moga. 65 :Milosrđe je božje veće, :Neg sve hude me krivine, :Zašto Višnji dobri ne će, :Kajan griješnik da pogine: :Tijem što čekam tužan odi? :Duša moja, k njemu hodi! 66 :On je otac od sirota, :Od ubozijeh utočište, :Milosrđe i dobrota, :Ku nahodi, tko god ište: :Drum, istina, život, vrata, :Moje ufanje, moja plata. 67 :Ah, još da sam tvrdi od stijene, :I zmrznutiji, jaoh, od leda :Suze ronim vrhu mene, :Milosno me sunce gleda; :Voda kami tvrd probije, :Led se topi, sunce gdi je. 68 :Dosta, dosta bi svijet dvoren :S običaji svijem nećasne; :Na stvari sam svetije stvoren, :Neg su od zemlje ove tmasne; :Zvijerma zemlja: nebo gori :Vječni stan se moj govori. 69 :Za želud li, ah, jaoh meni! :Ljuti, gorki i nemili, :Ostavit ću pir blaženi, :Nerazdijeljen gdi se dili :Kruh prisveti od anđela, :Pića od putnik' svijem vesela? 70 :Zarosite, o nebesa, :Milos vrhu srca moga :I vi oglaci puni uresa :Jur daždite pravednoga; :Zemlja otvor se, i veselja :Puna plodi spasitelja. 71 :Eto ustajem iz gnjusobe, :Sad, sad poć ću k ćaćku momu, :Suzam peruć tamne zlobe :U životu nečistomu; :I po zemlji prostrt paka :Rijet ću, i molba bit će ovaka: 72 :Oče vječni, ne umijem rijeti, :Paček jezik moj je svezan, :Kroz grijeh hudi i prokleti :Koju ćutim ja boljezan: :Zgriješiv, tužan, protiv nebi, :I mom ocu zgriješih tebi. 73 :Zgriješih, zgriješih teško odveće :Pred tvojijem, ćaćko, obrazom, :I s toga sam, jaoh, sred smeće :Pribijen ljutim sad porazom :Nu je milos tva velika :Vrh skrušena pokornika. 74 :Ćaćko dragi, ćaćko mili, :Ja se vraćam ka tebi opeta, :Za sve da me ti odili. :I ja otidoh s tašta svijeta: :Jaoh, sin tvoj sam, ah, spomeni, :Da ti život poda meni. 75 :Ah, jaoh, treptim vas u trudu, :Razmišljajuć riječi ove: :Da, ako t' ocem ja zvat budu, :Tvoj glas mene ne uzove :Zlobnijem raspom svojih dara, :Čim me u srdžbi tako uskara: 76 :Ti li, izrode, ime od sina :Dostojan si nosit moga? :Gdje izlazi noćna tmina :Iz obraza sunčnoga? :Bijeli golub sred kijeh strana :Roditelj je crna vrana? 77 :Ja sam dobar i pravedan; :Ti hud i opak u životu; :Vrh naredbe ja naredan :Resim sobom svu lipotu; :Ti od smeće smeten gore, :Tobom crniš tve prikore. 78 :Od čistoće ja vir živi; :Ti od gnjusobe mrtvo blato; :Svijetu i Bogu ti sakrivi; :Ja prav sudac bit ću na to; :Razum, mudros, znanje je u meni; :Slijepa nesvijest tebe opsjeni. 79 :Ja se bojim, da ovako :Ne uzvapiješ ti na mene; :Nu ako s' otac moj svakako :Pun milosti neizrečene, :Ko te imenom zvati ne ću? :Ah, jao, ćaćko! rijet ću, rijet ću. 80 :Nu što velim? Ne dostojim, :Ne, jaoh, sin tvoj se nazvati; :Ah, daj među slugam tvojim :Ufam li se mjesto imati? :Bit najmanji ma je slava :Od tvojijeh svijeh pristava. 81 :Bježeć razlog, slijedeć volju, :Njegda bogat, njegda služen, :Sad sam upao u nevolju, :I potišten i porušen, :Sahnem, ginem, mrem od glada, :Ubog, tužan, go, pun jada. 82 :Ah, kad smilim, ki čestiti :Vodjah život ja kon tebe, :Spomena me čini mriti, :Jaoh, ishodim izvan sebe; :Neg mi ufanje krepko ostaje, :Da ti praštaš, tko se kaje. 83 :Eto, eto, slatki oče, :Ja se kajem od svijeh zloba, :Grozne suze to svjedoče, :Ke u svako lijevam doba, :A ovi uzdasi otkrivaju, :U kom ja sam tešku vaju. 84 :Ubogar sam, ah jaoh, oni :Ja ubogar, ki da gane :Svijeh na milos, ne zakloni :Neg, otkrije skrovne rane; :Vidj me rane nebrojene, :I imaj milos vrhu mene! 85 :Umoli se, ćaćko, umoli :Sinku tvomu u žalosti, :Ki ti prostrt po tleh doli :Grleć noge vapje: Prosti, :Smiluj mi se po mnogomu :Milosrđu, ćaćko, tvomu! 86 :Sam spovijedam i ne tajim, :Velici su grijesi moji; :S ispraznijem pošetajim :Pred očima gijeh mi stoji, :I nečista i nemila :Sva ostala huda dila. 87 :Pomiluj me, ćaćko mili, :Nijesi, nijesi tvrda stijena, :Da od griješnika, koji cvili, :Pokajana i skrušena, :Jao, molitvu ne ćeš čuti, :I od srca glas ganuti. 88 :Sladak ti si, i to pozna :Svaka duša k tebi idući, :Ako jedna suza grozna, :Ako jedan uzdah vrući :Probije nebo, i izdvori :Milosrđe tvoje gori. 89 :Ah, besjedom riječ smetena :Ne može izrijet, što bi htjela; :Nu ti misao nije skrovena, :Ka se u srcu mom začela; :Jaoh, i boles, koja uze :Za glas uzdah, za riječ suze! 90 :Skrušen grešnik reče ovako, :I ne ckneći k ocu odleti; :Nu istom na put dobar tako :Krenu stupaj od pameti, :A otac ga blagi srete :Pun dobrote vječne svete. 91 :Primi od sina ponižena :Molbu i cjelov da mu tada :I sred dvora razvedrena, :Gdje vijek sunce ne zapada, :Povede ga rukom svojom, :Da rasladi trud pokojom. 92 :Tuj čim svijtle prve odjeće :Od čistoće na nj postavi, :I prsten mu poda veće :Za zlamenje od ljubavi, :U veselju i radosti :Hvali božje svak milosti. 004